Destinos Entrelazados!
by Jazmin Bogado
Summary: La diferencia social los unira!


**Los personajes de YUGIOH no me pertenecen, pero los uso para mi entretenimiento. **

**Perdonen si es que tengo muchos errores, es que es mi primera historia. **

**Acepto criticas. **

_**DESTINOS ENTRELAZADOS **_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**La llegada**_

**SETO KAIBA se encontraba trabajando como siempre en su oficina cuando de repente suena su celular _hola ¿Quién habla?**

_**_Hola SETO soy diana ¿Cómo te encuentras? **_

_**_Bien que deseas estoy trabajando y no tengo mucho tiempo para estupideces habla rápido dice Seto.**_

_**_¡Que manera de hablarme tienes Seto después de tanto tiempo! no has cambiado nada sigues siendo el de siempre dice la joven un poco triste!**_

_**_Bueno que necesitas habla ya dice muy nervioso Seto.**_

_**_solo te llamaba para avisarte que voy a regresar a vivir con ustedes mas vale que tengas una habitación preparada para mi escuchaste.**_

_**_si ¿y cuando se supone que vas a regresar?**_

_**_mañana dice diana **_

_**_bueno era solo para eso seto adiós **_

_**En la casa de YUGI **_

_**YUGI se encontraba muy concentrado estudiando para el examen de historia pues la ultima vez se había sacado una mala nota y su madre le exigió subirla (obvio)=) y sus amigos HONDA,JOU y ANZU también estudiaban con el **_

_**YUGI:¡ ah esto esta difícil!**_

_**ANZU: tranquilo podremos hacerlo **_

_**Honda: si claro hace casi 4 horas que estamos estudiando ya no puedo la cabeza me va a explotar**_

_**EN eso viene llegando ATEM del trabajo y ve a YUGI y a los demás reunidos en la sala **_

_**ATEM: hola chicos ¿Qué pasa por que esas caras?**_

_**Ya comprendo no están pudiendo concentrarse (como siempre cuando se juntan)=) **_

_**ANZU: hola ATEM ( se sonroja )**_

_**ATEM: hola cariño**_

_**ATEM se acerca a la joven y le un suave beso en los labios lo que hace que ese sonrojo que tenia la joven sea aun mayor mientras que YUGI y los demás miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja **_

_**Después de eso la pareja se separo para seguir lo otro que estaban haciendo **_

_**Mientras tanto en la mansión KAIBA **_

_**Se veía a un SETO KAIBA nervioso que caminaba como si fuera un león enjaulado **_

_**MOKUBA: seto podrías tranquilizarte no hagas un drama de esto que venga diana con nosotros no es tan malo seto ya siéntate y basta de dramas **_

_**SETO: lo que me pone los nervios de punta no es ella si no yo es que ya me acostumbre a que no viva con nosotros además no nos llevamos bien dice seto esta vez demasiado nervioso **_

_**¿MOKUBA dime como hago para soportar la presencia de Diana aquí?**_

_**MOKUBA: ah eso si que no me preguntes resolver sus diferencias para poder llevarse bien mira seto ya es de noche y mañana de seguro Diana llegara bien temprano debemos descansar _dice el niño**_

_**SETO: bueno _dice este y cada uno se retiro a su habitación pero adivinen que paso SETO no durmió nada por los nervios pasaron las horas y amaneció y el pobre de SETO seguía sin dormir entonces decidió levantarse para mirar que hora era y lo hizo y se dio cuenta que solo faltaba una hora para que sonara su despertador entonces lo desactivo y fue a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno puesto no había nadie a esa hora (obvio era demasiado temprano) =)**_

_**Entro a la cocina y se preparo café con tostadas y mermelada guayaba (para los que no sepan que es eso les dijo que es una fruta de mi país)**_

_**Después que termino de desayunar se dirigió a su estudio para comenzar a trabajar y de esa manera pasaron las horas **_

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de MOKUBA **_

_**El menor de los KAIBA todavía se encontraba dormido pero de repente suena su celular**_

_**MOKUBA: hola quien habla**_

_**DIANA: soy yo hermanito no me digas que todavía durmiendo**_

_**MOKUBA: si es que es demasiado temprano **_

_**DIANA: perdón hermano no me di cuenta bueno solo te llamaba para que le avises a seto que ya estoy por llegar al aeropuerto **_

_**MOKUBA: esta bien **_

_**DIANA: bueno adiós hermano **_

_**MOKUBA: adiós diana nos veremos.**_


End file.
